Brady's California Adventure
by ally leigh
Summary: Paul drags Brady to California to interrupt Lily's girl's weekend. Brady's just going for the chance to get lucky, well that and Paul ordered him. Written for mel.wolfgirl's Brady One-Shot Challenge. Set in my Paul/Lily universe. Rated for language.


**Written for MelWolfgirl's Brady One-shot challenge. It is set in my Paul/Lily universe. **

**…I'm not SM…**

Brady Hobbs' Friday started out with a bump.

Not just any bump, but a literal smack to the head that jolted him out of his captivating dream involving Megan Fox, a bikini, and some whipped cream.

"What the fuck?" Brady grumbled, as he shot out of bed, immediately seeking out the one that had woke him up so rudely. "Did someone fucking die?"

A chuckle came from the doorway of his room where Paul Prade stood smirking as he leaned against the door frame, "Jesus Brade, wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Brady moaned and threw himself back down into the welcoming softness that was his bed, throwing one massive arm over his eyes, knowing that if he tried to put the pillow over his head it was grounds for the older wolf to get annoyed. "Can I help you?" He snarked, sounding like a typical teenager who had been woken up before 10 am on a non-school day.

"Well good buddy, I am about to make my way down to sunny California, when I stopped and thought to myself, 'I need a co-pilot', and who better to co-pilot than my good friend and brother Brady?" There was a hint of steel to his voice that told Brady that Paul was not above ordering him to drag his ass down to California whether he wanted to go or not.

The wheels started turning in Brady's very hormonal 18 year old mind. He had the next three days off of school, due to some random holiday, not that he cared. No school meant sleep and apparently trips to California. California meant beaches and sun, and those things meant girls in teeny tiny bikinis.

Brady made up his mind quickly, "I'm in."

"Excellent, glad you decided to come. Get your shit, we're leaving in 10." With that, Paul turned on his heel, going off to do something that Brady couldn't quite bring himself to care about.

Brady drug himself out of bed and started throwing things in a small bag, "Decided to come my ass, try ordered. Why the hell are we even going to California? Wait a minute, Lily is down there this weekend." The dots finally connected, and Brady was mentally patting himself on the back for figuring out the reason for this last minute trip three states away.

Exactly ten minutes later, Brady threw his bag in the back of Paul's truck, he settled in to "co-pilot".

Paul cast a glance over at the younger wolf, "You did leave a note for your mother right? Or let her know you were going somewhere for the weekend?"

"Uh no. I was planning on calling her when we are a couple hundred miles away. Why are you so worried about it anyways?" Brady was simultaneously confused and curious to the answer, his dark brown eyes glancing between his house and Paul.

A flush worked its way up Paul's neck, "Well she might be worried that her pride and joy won't be home for 3 days. Honestly, people do care to know your whereabouts."

Brady couldn't stop the bark of laughter, as that last statement was something that Lily, Paul's imprint, had screamed at him one night when Paul had failed to tell her that after hanging out with the guys, he was on patrol.

"Whatever, don't come crying to me when your mom reams your ass because all you had to do was leave a note." Paul shrugged, still fighting off the blush. Although it did bring a smile to his face that someone outside of the Pack had been worried about him. It had been years since Paul had to let others know where he was, and no matter how much Brady laughed, it was a good feeling knowing someone cared for you.

**...**

As they were passing through Oregon, Brady struck.

"Hey Paul?" Brady asked.

"Hmmm?" Paul mumbled, as he split his attention between the road and changing the cd to yet another 70s rock group. Brady thought a little variety wouldn't kill anyone, but chose to keep that thought to himself.

"Does Lil know we, and by we, I mean you, are coming down to Cali?" Brady grinned, slightly bouncing in anticipation for the response.

Paul didn't disappoint, cringing, "Not exactly, and don't let her hear you call it that."

Brady went in for the kill, ignoring the second part of the statement completely, "Did she tell you not to follow her?"

"Not exactly." He mumbled, Brady's superior hearing allowing him to hear the response.

"Then why the hell are we dragging our asses down to Cali to interrupt your oh so pretty imprint's girl's weekend?" Brady tensed slightly as Paul was prone to violent outbursts at times.

Shockingly Paul didn't so much as flick Brady, "I'm just worried man. It's the first time since the accident that we've been apart and I don't want her getting hurt. I sure as hell can't protect her from 3 states away."

Brady brushed off the momentary pang of longing that hit each time the guys would say something protective regarding their imprint. "Well, if she starts getting violent just hit her with the eyes and kiss the hell out of her."

Paul laughed, "Thanks for the relationship advice kid."

"Seriously man, feelings and everything are great, but Lil's not with you because you are an overprotective jackass. Don't pull a Collin and try to smother her man. We all know how that played out. Also, stop being such a pussy. The accident wasn't your fault. No one blames you man, let it go, Lil has." With that Brady shut his eyes, not giving Paul the chance to respond.

**...**

Saturday morning dawned and Brady Hobbs found himself at a softball field at 9:30 in the morning.

Apparently girl's weekend also doubled as Lil's alumni softball game and moving her friend Alex up to La Push.

The way Brady looked at it, he couldn't catch a fucking break. He's in California and he's at a softball game. One bikini was all he was asking for, just one. Although things were about to get entertaining as Lily just caught sight of the 2 large men leaning up against the fence.

Her mouth had dropped open, and she stared at the pair of wolves in disbelief. She walked quickly through the dugout and over to where they were standing watching the girls on the field. Brady had a feeling he was about to enjoy a good show.

"Paul Prade, what in the hell are you doing in California?" Lily's voice rang out, hands going to her hips as she came to a stop in front of her boyfriend and sometimes tutoring student. She spared a smile at the younger wolf, before firmly planting her attention back on Paul.

Brady crossed his arms, planted a smirk on his face, and sat back ready for the action. Nothing better than watching an imprinted wolf try and work their way around their imprint.

"Well about that," Someone was looking out for him because a voice rang out.

"Now Lily who is this, a cousin?" A screechy voice assaulted the air.

Brady internally laughed, this was turning out better than he imagined, because an imprinted wolf groveling was good, but a territorial imprint was hilarious.

Lily scrunched her face at Paul and Brady, before she moved closer to Paul, grabbing his massive hand in her smaller one. "No Tiff, this is my _boyfriend_ Paul. Paul, Brady this is Tiff." Lily's voice sounded so sweet it could cause cavities.

Fake was the word that came to mind as Brady looked at this woman, from her blonde hair and nails to her boobs. Fake was definitely the word.

"Oh how sweet. A boyfriend? Imagine that." Tiff, never Tiffany as Lily would tell us later, simpered.

Paul wrapped his arm around Lil, not that she would ever attack this woman. Even though no one would ask Brady his opinion, he totally thought Lily would kick some major ass. Paul narrowed his eyes at Brady, as if he knew that Brady was hoping for a chick fight.

"Isn't it? Oh look the game's starting." Lily simpered right back. She turned and pulled Paul into a deep kiss, knowing that Tiff was still watching. "This isn't over Prade. Oh, and Brady? I'll be sure to introduce you to the free and easy ones later."

Just like that, Brady Hobbs' Saturday was looking up.

**...**

"I can't believe I am knowingly drinking in a bar with an 18 year old kid. Yeah you do look way over 21, but still! I'm going to jail for sure. That is if your mom won't kill me. She won't kill me, right Brade? Oh look there's Paul! Hey babe!" Drunk Lily was Brady's favorite thing, she rambled more than normal and talked about any and everything.

"Lil babe, maybe we should stop drinking," Paul tried to reason with her, quickly catching the love of his life after she fell off of her stool.

Lily was having none of this, "No Paul, you promised you wouldn't say anything about me drinking, and I promised not to withhold sex from you for months after showing up on my girl's weekend remember?"

Brady laughed out loud and Paul threw him a dark glare. "Shut it kid."

"Don't get mad at him Paul, I'm sure he's here because you made him. That and he's probably hoping to get lucky. Hmmm who to set him up with. Oh not Tiff. She's a fucking bitch." Her voice carried as the music chose that moment to stop, Tiff looking offended from a few feet away where she had been trying to catch Paul's attention. "Oops I think she heard me boys. Oh well, I don't like the way she is staring at you babe. Anyways, back to the matter at hand. Not C.C., she's a slut, I don't want you getting diseased. Hmm, how about Janelle? She's pretty, in Alpha Phi, so she's kind of easy, but still picky." Lily pointed out a pretty caramel haired girl across the bar.

She looked good enough to Brady, and after Lily introduced them they made some small talk, each having another drink before excusing themselves from the bar. Lily looked on somewhat proud, and Paul gave him the look, wordlessly telling him not do anything stupid before turning his attention back to his drunken imprint that was now running her hands under his shirt and whispering in his ear.

Brady laced his hand through the pretty girl's, and off he went to make the most of his trip to California.

**...**

To think that Brady Hobbs' weekend started with a bump, it sure as hell ended with a bang.


End file.
